


灿俊 花期授粉(上)

by moonseau



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonseau/pseuds/moonseau
Summary: 黑魔术李东赫X虎头茉莉黄仁俊
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 11





	灿俊 花期授粉(上)

黑魔术东赫X虎头茉莉仁俊

黄仁俊在通常不会去的地方，发现了一只受伤的小鸟，也许是在林中同其他雄鸟争斗，纤细的脚骨折了，正奄奄一息的躺在枯木上头等死。

他伸着手指，用一点点力气修复好断脚之后，见小鸟还是没什么精神，只好捧在手心里，往回走。

李东赫躺在林中光线最好的高地，惬意的享受清晨温柔的光，即便是黄仁俊轻得脚步声不可闻，他也知道黄仁俊回来了。

那股茉莉香从很远的地方就传到了李东赫的感官，极度放松的大脑从那个时候就自作主张的在李东赫的嘴角添了一个不过分的弧度。

但越近，茉莉香里混着的味道也被李东赫闻见了，动物特有的味道，不是太难接受，但在黄仁俊的香味里极其突兀。

他撑起上半身来，朝黄仁俊的方向看过去。那株虎头茉莉正绕过粗壮的树干，出现在他面前。

黄仁俊看见李东赫的时候也笑了，眼睛弯弯的，脚步也快了些，这应该是让李东赫觉得快乐的画面，如果忽略黄仁俊捧着的，散发着动物气味的小东西的话。

黄仁俊贴着李东赫坐下来，裸露在外的膝盖贴着李东赫的手臂放下，交叠起来，茉莉色的肌肤从松垮的裤子里撞进来，连腿根都落到李东赫的眼睛里。

不敢看太久，李东赫镇定自若的把目光转移到黄仁俊的脸上，这株迟钝的虎头茉莉正兴致勃勃的跟他介绍怎么捡到一只小鸟。

黑魔术分明是在听的，黄仁俊能感觉到他落在自己脸上的视线，但他的态度就跟固定住的视线截然相反了，游离在外，毫不集中。

但每次都是这样，这株黑魔术对动物的兴趣仅限于能授粉的昆虫，但又极其厌恶昆虫爬到自己身上来，每次都要跳进山那边的深谭里，好像刺骨的寒冷就能帮他屏蔽本体上的知觉。

还好黑魔术本身的色彩就足够隐蔽，找来帮他授粉的昆虫也少得不行。

黄仁俊从手中的小鸟身上分离视线，去看李东赫，他一派慵懒的姿态，真是黑魔术的顶峰了。

李东赫这株黑魔术生在黄仁俊不远的地方，他老早就见过了，浓郁的酒红色里，透着泼墨一样艺术的黑，花瓣是哑光的丝绒感，香气浓烈醉人，黄仁俊羡慕了好久。

即便是脱离本体化作人形，李东赫的所有优点也全部体现出来，比黄仁俊高出一截，比黄仁俊大出一圈，但纤细的四肢也不曾改变几分，连皮肤也同花瓣一样惑人。

如果不是莫名其妙生在这片森林里，他想李东赫一定会被很多人喜欢。

李东赫的视线和黄仁俊对上了，三秒，不，可能只有两秒，他像平常一样翻身把黄仁俊压在身下，却不像平常一样只是言语斗争。

黄仁俊很快推开了他，从旁边爬出去，他的手刚被李东赫压住，现在急匆匆的检查着小鸟的情况。

其实没什么事，李东赫这一套动作做了这么多次，怎么可能没有一点分寸。

黄仁俊的手指打着圈的划着软乎乎的小鸟羽毛，拍拍屁股站起身来就要走

“走了，这株月季知道个屁，我给你找小虫子去。”

听到小虫子，李东赫先打了个寒颤。

啊，他真是，讨厌这只鸟，黄仁俊回来待了几分钟就又要走，还要到处给他刨虫，怎么就不能自己聪明一点拍拍翅膀走人呢。

他伸手握住了黄仁俊的脚踝。

李东赫的惯用伎俩，但黄仁俊还是回头了，无奈的问道

“又干嘛。”

接下来这句话也是，是黄仁俊听了好多遍的。

李东赫眨着眼睛，在阳光底下蜜色的柔软皮肤同花瓣一样华贵，脸上写着一些半真半假的撒娇情绪

“别走太远，早点回来。”

“知道啦。”

李东赫闻言松开了他的脚踝，但也摸了一把就是了。

还好回来的时候，黄仁俊给那只小鸟筑了个巢，放在不远的树上，也从深谭里洗过手了。

刚在李东赫身边落座，就被揽在身下拱了半天，李东赫几乎把黄仁俊整个闻过一遍，他眯着眼睛一脸愉悦

“洗过……洗澡了？”

“是啊，谁不知道你这个大爷，事情多得很，明明到处都是动物，你偏不愿意闻动物身上的味道。谁知道到时候你要不要揪着我说上一个礼拜那种，黄仁俊你吃了烤小鸟吗？的屁话。”

李东赫的脑袋几乎整个埋在黄仁俊的胸口蹭，毛绒绒的脑袋搔得黄仁俊痒到不行，嬉笑着推拒

黑魔术抬起头来，和黄仁俊撞在一起的视线亮晶晶的，他说

“好喜欢你啊。”

这句话黄仁俊也听了很多次了，他揪着李东赫的脸说

“是啊，你要是个雌蕊早就要我授粉给你了吧，你这个茉莉控。”

李东赫一天到晚不知道要在黄仁俊身上闻多少回，嗅着嗅着就要亲一口，亲一口两口就要说一句，也不知道一株黑魔术为什么会喜欢茉莉味。

来一株别的月季就好了，来一株别的月季李东赫就知道月季有多好了。

其实除了山后的深谭，山前接近居民区的山脚下也有一条河的，深得很，又宽，紧贴着山脚生，也不知道怎么会长成这样。

有的时候，他们两个会去那边聊天，顺带也汲取一点阳光。

李东赫坐不了太久，他的花瓣颜色太深了，不用太长时间，就会吸取过多的热量。

但黄仁俊很浅，他需要更长一点的时间，李东赫通常就泡在河水里等他，游过几个来回，就甩干身体回林中去。

今天不知道为什么来了几个旅行的人，什么也没带，大概是住在远一点的村庄里，散步散到这里来。

黄仁俊面对着河水，没有看见，李东赫浮在河岸边先看见的，他小声跟黄仁俊说，黄仁俊就转头去看。

那边可能也没想到会遇见他们两个，这村子很偏，落后得很，几乎只有老人还留守着，乍一看见两个年轻的人，有些惊讶。

黄仁俊转过头去的时候，队伍里有一个女孩子愣了一下，脸有些红，躲到了别人身后，还要偷偷探出头来再看一眼黄仁俊。

李东赫眯着眼睛，他注意到了。

他们径直朝这边来，黄仁俊不着痕迹的挡在前头。

其实他不怎么习惯和人往来，李东赫更擅长这个。但是李东赫现在已经来不急起身甩干水了，那就只能拖一会儿。

他朝那边笑笑，问道

“你们是来旅游的吗？”

那个女孩子又脸红了，她点点头，其他人也不跟她抢这个交流的机会，她甜甜的说

“来好几天了，我们想着这边山还没来过，就来看看。”

也不知道在交代些什么，黄仁俊点点头，他不太会说话，那边女孩子也害羞，于是她的小姐妹开腔道

“我们这几天怎么没见过村子里有你们两个这么好看的人，早知道，就不到处跑了。”

李东赫像是没听见似的，不答话，黄仁俊搬出来万年没用过的说辞，解释道

“我们是那边，绕过山之后，那边有一个村子，我们在那边住着，也是来旅游的。”

来旅游的怎么会知道那边是什么村子，也只是点点头。

那女孩子朝前走了一步，离黄仁俊很近了，她笑着说

“你身上的茉莉香好好闻啊，我也喷了茉莉味的香水，你要不要闻一下。”

一截纤细的手腕坠着饰品，被递到黄仁俊面前。

李东赫觉得好笑，你喷的香水那是假的，他的茉莉闻什么闻。

黄仁俊有些迟疑，他很少见过女孩子，这满山也没有一株雌的，他不知道如果是李东赫会不会闻，应该会吧，李东赫很喜欢闻茉莉味。

于是他执着女孩的手腕，将鼻子凑过去，像是李东赫平时嗅他那般亲近的闻了闻。

做为一株茉莉，他觉得有些刺鼻，除了茉莉味还有些他不知道的东西混在里头，他头好晕啊。

他不知道自己垂下脑袋的时候，除了他几乎都变了脸色。

小女孩似乎也只是大着胆子希望和好看的男生亲近一点点，希望听他说好香，希望借着香水展开一下话题，但黄仁俊握着她手腕的时候，她脸唰就红了，记忆在黄仁俊凑过来的时候戛然而止，心跳太快了。

剩下的女孩子欢心雀跃，觉得爱情故事在她们眼前展开。

李东赫的脸整个拉下来，早知道今天让黄仁俊去林子里捡小鸟，也比黄仁俊不知分寸的和其他人肢体接触来得省心。

他的眼睛黏在黄仁俊的手指和鼻尖，黄仁俊的手握得很轻，几乎没有凹陷，只是支撑着，鼻尖却靠得很近，离女孩子的皮肤就差一两片树叶的厚度，嘴唇更是近，翘起两个小尖儿，是李东赫想了很久的弧度 

“喂。”

李东赫叫停了这样的接触，黄仁俊是认得出他的声音的，转头去看他。

黑魔术朝他招招手，他就蹲在了李东赫面前。

水里的少年撑着浮出水面，在他耳边说了些什么。

黄仁俊转过头来很不好意思的说

“不好意思，明明你们刚来，但是我朋友在水里泡得久了，想出来……”

他挠着头不知道该怎么表达

“……我们没想下水，没带其他衣服，真的不好意思，能不能请你们回避一下，我们五分钟就能离开，麻烦了。”

女孩子里瞬间有人明白了意思，点点头，拉着其他人往回走。

黄仁俊回身去拉李东赫的时候，喜欢他的那个女孩转过身来，小心翼翼的问

“我们能交换联系方式吗？”

虽然其他女孩子没回头，但也停下来，想听听突如其来的爱情故事的进展。

黄仁俊抿着嘴沉默了一会儿，只说

“对不起。”

女孩子脸皮薄，忙摆手说没关系，转眼就跑到了其他女孩子前头去。


End file.
